Tu sueño
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Sasuke se considera el mejor amigo de Naruto, y no por nada. 'Naruto ya no puede cumplir su sueño, pero yo seré quien lo haga por él'. Y no estará solo... Fic acerca de Naruto y Sasuke & SasuSaku


**Hola! Tras un montón de tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, vengo con un fic algo extraño alrededor de Sasuke y Naruto. La idea se le ocurrió a una amiga mía pensando que son muchos los fics en los que, en el futuro, Naruto acaba siendo Hokage. Así que se le ocurrió esto, que yo desarrollé y escribí. Creo que es bastante original, pero ustedes me dirán**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Sasuke sería mío. Y Neji, y Kakashi, y Itachi, y...

* * *

**TU SUEÑO**

El cielo gris plomizo acompañaba y vestía con su color los corazones de los habitantes de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja esta mañana.

Hoy era un día de luto en Konoha.

Quién iba a decir que algún día iban a mostrar tanto respeto por la muerte de aquel a quien despreciaron durante tantos años. Al final, tanto esfuerzo, tenacidad y perseverancia había logrado su objetivo; y no había un solo aldeano que no acudiese este día al monumento de los caídos.

Pero él sabía que aún le quedaba un sueño por cumplir, un sueño que ya sería imposible realizar.

-

-

A través del cristal de su ventana, Sasuke observaba la ceremonia en silencio. Vio a la Hokage de pie, junto a la roca, dirigiendo sus palabras a toda la población. Palabras de consuelo para el dolor de sus amigos y de reconocimiento y gratitud para él, aunque ya no las podía escuchar. Pero todos sabían cuánto le habría gustado recibir en vida este homenaje, y ahora era lo único que podían darle.

Sasuke pensaba que solo lo hacían para aliviar la pesadumbre de sus conciencias, los remordimientos por el maltrato continuado al que ahora resultaba ser el héroe de la villa, uno de los mejores shinobis que tendría nunca Konoha.

Tsunade había terminado de hablar. Ahora era el turno de Hinata, quien expresaba su dolor entre sollozos, con voz afectada y triste, al tiempo que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos blanquecinos.

Sasuke nunca lo reconoció, pero en ese momento la admiró por ser tan valiente. Él no había tenido fuerzas para salir allí, frente a todos. Y menos a exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Ya no tenía que ver con que fuera el frío e inexpresivo Sasuke Uchiha. En estos momentos sentía tantas cosas en su interior que incluso se asustaba de sí mismo. Pero simplemente, no podía.

No era capaz de acudir al entierro de su mejor amigo.

-

-

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron volver, en parte, a la realidad. Ya sabía quien era, resulta que destacaba bastante entre la multitud y hacía rato que había abandonado el lugar, lo vio desde su ventana.

Pasó sin esperar respuesta, él no se movió de donde estaba. Ella se acercó despacio y en silencio, y se quedó de pie tras él.

Se hizo un silencio, no incómodo, pero que duró mucho tiempo. Fuera, la ceremonia continuaba.

- No has ido – dijo ella al fin.

Sasuke no encontró conveniente responder a aquella obviedad.

- Creo que deberías haberlo hecho – opinó.

- Tampoco Kakashi está allí – se defendió él – Ni tú.

- Kakashi sabe lo que se hace – dijo la mujer de cabellos rosas – Estaba más preocupada por ti.

Nuevo silencio. En el fondo Sasuke apreciaba la presencia de la chica en estos momentos, pero no lo admitió. Sakura entendía perfectamente que él no quería hablar, contando además que no era una persona de muchas palabras. Pero entendía también que necesitaba desahogarse, aunque no quisiera decirlo.

- Mira a toda esta gente – comentó al dirigir su mirada al exterior – Creo que es lo que hubiera querido.

- Yo no – contradijo Sasuke – El dobe no se hubiera alegrado de ver a tanta gente triste por su culpa.

- Pero al fin ha conseguido lo que deseaba: que todos los habitantes de la aldea lo reconozcan – Sakura sonrió tristemente mirando al vacío – Y de seguro quisiera que su mejor amigo estuviera allí para verlo.

Sasuke no contestó. Sakura le miró de reojo.

Después de lo que pareció otra eternidad, él volvió a hablar:

- Naruto no consiguió cumplir su sueño.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar estas amargas palabras. Él lo había dado siempre todo, se había esforzado al máximo, se había levantado cada vez que había caído y había vuelto a empezar de nuevo. Por seguir su camino del ninja, para hacer realidad esa meta: llegar a ser Hokage.

- Logró muchas de las cosas que se propuso. Y nos salvó. Nos salvó a todos – le recordó Sakura entre sollozos.

Ninguna respuesta llegó por parte del ninja. Solamente perdió su mirada en el infinito a la vez que recordaba…

**- FLASHBACK -**

La destrucción asolaba los alrededores de Konoha. Los edificios sucumbían ante el fuego, que inexorablemente los iba convirtiendo, poco a poco, en cenizas.

La desesperación, la angustia y el miedo se sentían, eran palpables en cada casa, en cada rincón. Ríos de sangre corrían por las calles y los cadáveres empezaban a amontonarse en el suelo.

Sasuke corría veloz seguido de su escuadrón AMBU. A su lado, Naruto encabezaba también el suyo. Ambos se dirigían hacía el núcleo central del ataque, donde se supone se encontraba Akatsuki al completo.

Lo cierto era que, tras el regreso de Sasuke Uchiha, parecía ser que Akatsuki, por alguna razón desconocida, había dejado de tener interés en capturar los bijuus.

Los mandos de Konoha al principio fueron cuidadosos, quién sabe si podrían estar tramando algo peor. Pero con el tiempo, las misiones de espionaje al casi desaparecido grupo eran cada vez menos frecuentes y en todos los informes constaba su aparente inactividad.

Sasuke recordaba muy bien cómo había advertido a Tsunade de que probablemente esta supuesta calma era el preludio de la tempestad, pero ninguno de los dirigentes le había hecho caso, por su condición de renegado. Solo Naruto y su equipo creían en él, pero eso, ¿de qué serviría?

Se había sentido frustrado. Él había entrenado con Orochimaru. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano. No se rendirían tan fácilmente.

Y aquí tenían la prueba. Durante cinco años, Akatsuki se había dedicado a establecer una red de información, habían reclutado nuevos miembros y con la ayuda de Orochimaru, se habían convertido prácticamente en un ejército. Un ejército que no había dejado de lado su objetivo principal, controlar las Cinco Naciones Ninja. Pero simplemente habían decidido seguir un camino más fácil. Se dedicarían a atacar cada Villa Oculta hasta que no quedase nada en pie. Y Konoha había sido la primera.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, se unieron a la batalla que ya había comenzado. Todos los ninjas de Konoha de rango chuunin o superior estaban allí. El resto se dedicaba a proteger la aldea y poner a salvo a todas las personas posibles.

Por ello todos sus compañeros se encontraban peleando junto con ellos. Sasuke echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor.

Los cuatro equipos AMBU (el suyo, el de Naruto, el de Sai y el de Neji Hyuuga) se compenetraban para pelear en conjunto.

Ino y Shikamaru combinaban sus respectivas técnicas.

Hinata Hyuuga y su hermana Hanabi utilizaban las técnicas propias de su clan.

TenTen arrojaba una lluvia de armas contra todo enemigo.

Kakashi utilizaba su sharingan contra los ninjas más poderosos.

Kurenai hacía uso de sus habilidades en Genjutsu.

Gai y su alumno predilecto, Lee, luchaban con su taijutsu.

Sakura trataba de ocuparse de los heridos en batalla, que cada vez eran más.

Gaara y sus hermanos habían acudido también, exponiendo a su propia Villa al peligro al dejarla indefensa. Pero vinieron.

Todos, absolutamente todos se esforzaban y daban lo mejor de sí mismos. Por las vidas inocentes, por proteger Konoha, por su hogar.

Sasuke se recriminó mentalmente esa momentánea distracción y levantó su espada contra el ninja que se le venía encima. Escuchó un agudo chillido que le perforó los oídos, y acabando con la vida del enemigo, se giró para observar.

Esa chica, Hinata Hyuuga. Inmovilizada por un ninja enemigo, un kunai rozaba su cuello. Ella solo clavaba su mirada en Naruto, paralizada por el terror.

Fue entonces cuando todo ocurrió. La pelea se inmovilizó. El líder de Akatsuki apareció de entre las sombras. Y propuso un trato.

- Eres el chico zorro de Konoha, el portador del Kyuubi, ¿verdad? - conocía la respuesta, por lo que no esperó contestación – Ven con nosotros y soltaremos a tu novia. Abandonaremos este lugar y nadie más saldrá herido.

Naruto se debatía internamente. Sasuke sabía que era una trampa y gritó furioso:

- ¿Para qué le queréis? ¿No es vuestro objetivo destruir Konoha? ¡Ya lo estáis haciendo!

Un golpe en su espalda le hizo encogerse sobre sí mismo, pero alcanzó a oír la respuesta:

- Lo mataremos, por supuesto. Ahora solo es una amenaza.

Podría haberse escuchado el latido de los corazones de cada uno de los presentes en el inmenso silencio que siguió a estas palabras. El rubio solo tenía ojos para su novia, atrapada entre el kunai y el enemigo. Pero en su interior, pensaba en cada uno de los habitantes de su amada aldea. Y tomó una decisión.

Avanzando muy despacio para mostrar que no atacaría, se dirigió adonde estaba Hinata. Sasuke trató de correr hacia él para impedírselo, al igual que Sakura, pero ambos fueron detenidos.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto se dio la vuelta quedando frente a sus amigos. Observó al grupo lentamente, deteniéndose un momento en cada uno. Y finalmente, clavó una larga pero significativa mirada en el único ojo normal de su sensei, una mirada que significaba: Hazlo. Este, conmovido y sorprendido, asintió imperceptiblemente.

Entonces, Sasuke perdió la consciencia.

Después supo lo que había pasado. Y se negó a creerlo.

Kakashi había roto el sello que ataba al Kyuubi. Como consecuencia, Naruto se había transformado en la temida bestia de nueve colas. Pero la historia no volvió a repetirse. Puesto que, para prevenir, Jiraiya había modificado el sello de tal forma que si alguna vez Naruto liberaba al bijuu, no podría recuperar su forma humana. Y moriría después.

Naruto sabía esto, al igual que Kakashi. Por eso, cuando le pidió que le dejase liberar al Kyuubi, estaba pidiéndole que le dejara morir por todos aquellos a quienes quería proteger. Tal y como una vez hizo el Yondaime Hokage, su padre.

**- FLASHBACK END -**

Todos se habían marchado ya. Sasuke fue entonces al lugar donde esta mañana se había celebrado el funeral de Naruto. Frente al monumento, solo encontró a su sensei.

Ninguno de los dos habló, se limitaron a compartir su dolor en silencio. Kakashi estaba más que acostumbrado a visitar ese odioso lugar. Llevaba yendo toda su vida, cada vez que había perdido a una persona acudía allí.

- Estoy harto de este sitio – le dijo al Uchiha.

Sasuke siguió callado. No era una persona muy empática, pero no podía comprender ni siquiera un poco cuan difícil había tenido que ser para él dejar que su alumno muriera.

Había muchos nombres nuevos grabados en la roca, desgraciadamente, pero a él solo le importaba uno. El recuerdo de su amigo le atormentaba día y noche y era incapaz de librarse de él.

-

-

- Sasuke, tienes que comer algo. No puedes estar así – dijo ella, preocupada.

- Sakura, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. No soy ningún niño – contestó él.

La kunoichi suspiró, agotada. Estaba hasta arriba de trabajo en el hospital, y esas escenas que se venían repitiendo día sí y día también, no ayudaban a su cansancio.

Pero ella sabía que Sasuke en estos momentos necesitaba a alguien a su lado, aunque no lo dijese, y sentía que como equipo debían estar unidos. Aunque les faltase Naruto.

- Por favor, Sasuke – rogó la pelirrosa.

Él se quedó viéndola a los ojos, la cogió del brazo y la sentó a su lado. Después, sin apartar la mirada, buscó sus labios en un beso posesivo que sorprendió a la kunoichi.

- ¿Qué…? – acertó a decir.

- No soy bueno con las palabras, Sakura – dijo él con voz ronca – Pero…

Ella esperaba pacientemente lo que tuviera que decirle. Sabía lo difícil que era todo para él últimamente. Acarició levemente su rostro con el dorso de la mano, y como si fuera la señal que necesitaba, Sasuke dijo:

- Con todo lo que ha pasado – bajó la mirada un poco – Me he dado cuenta… De que no quiero estar solo. No quiero que sea demasiado tarde. No quiero perderte a ti también. Sakura, te necesito. Te quiero.

La pelirrosa, conmocionada por estas palabras, le abrazó y le dio un beso suave en los labios. Sonriendo, le dijo:

- Voy a estar aquí contigo, Sasuke. Lo superaremos juntos.

- No – dijo él - Ahora ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó la chica con cautela.

El moreno la cogió de las manos y le dijo:

- Voy a cumplir su sueño. Voy a convertirme en Hokage.

-

-

- Mi respuesta, Sasuke Uchiha, es no. No lo permitiré.

- Pero, Tsunade-sama…

- Silencio, Sakura. Marchaos.

Sasuke sentía que su rabia crecía por momentos, a la par que su odio hacia la mujer que tenía delante.

Había acudido junto con Sakura a revelar sus intenciones a la Godaime. Y su excusa había sido decirle que no podía permitir tal cosa, por su ex-condición de renegado.

Sasuke salió corriendo del maldito despacho y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la montaña de los Hokages. Desde allí observó los trabajos de reconstrucción de la Villa.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. ¡Maldita sea! Por qué tuvo que escoger ese camino. Se arrepentía profundamente de no haber escuchado a Kakashi cuando le dijo que la venganza algún día iría contra él. Cuánta razón tenía. Esa elección le había llevado a no poder cumplir el sueño de su amigo. Frustrado, Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos en un intento por apartarse de la realidad. Todo resultaba tan difícil.

-

-

Sostuvo la fotografía entre sus manos, una vez más. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que había decido marcharse de Konoha, y había relegado aquella imagen al olvido. Después, al volver, la había cogido de nuevo y le había limpiado el polvo cuidadosamente, como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Y ahora de nuevo la sujetaba, indeciso de qué hacer con ella.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha había tomado una decisión.

Se marchaba otra vez. La diferencia era que esta vez le dolía, había aprendido de forma dolorosa que allí lo tenía todo. Estaba Sakura, estaba toda su vida. Pero ahora le faltaba Naruto. Y ya que era incapaz de cumplir con el último deseo del rubio, sentía que no merecía llamarse amigo.

Cogió la foto, y con cuidado de no romperla, la sacó del marco. Observó durante unos momentos al Naruto de la imagen. Luego, la guardó en su equipaje. Podría irse de nuevo, pero se llevaría sus recuerdos con él.

Casi había logrado salir de la aldea cuando sintió una presencia tras él. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a interceptar al que pretendiese interponerse en su camino. Pero abandonó sus intenciones al ver a la persona que le esperaba.

Esta vez no era Sakura, sino Hinata. Sasuke estaba intrigado, qué hacía ella tratando de detenerle.

- Etto… Sasuke-san… - dijo con voz tímida.

- Hinata – Sasuke no podía ser desagradable con ella, simplemente no podía.

Ella era la persona con más fortaleza que conocería nunca. Había sido la novia de Naruto y no había duda de que su dolor era comparable. Estaba sufriendo, pero aún así colocaba una sonrisa en su cara y trataba de continuar. Sasuke vio estas cualidades del dobe en ella y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

- Etto – dijo, juntando sus dedos en su gesto característico – Creo que Sasuke-san no debería abandonar la villa.

El Uchiha la miró, profundamente agradecido. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Se sentía demasiado culpable para quedarse.

- Tengo que irme. No puedo con esto – dijo simplemente.

- Sé lo que intentabas hacer, Sasuke-san – informó la chica Hyuuga.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba que nadie se hubiese enterado.

- Me parece admirable que intentaras continuar con el camino del ninja que escogió Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata.

- No tienes nada que admirar – contradijo el Uchiha – No lo conseguí. No pude… Cumplir su sueño.

- ¡Pero Sasuke-san no debe rendirse! – exclamó ella – Naruto-kun… Una de las cualidades de Naruto-kun, es que nunca se rendía – dijo ella con una sonrisa de nostalgia – Por eso Sasuke-san debe seguir intentándolo hasta el final. Yo… Yo te apoyaré, Sasuke-san.

El chico estaba asombrado por sus palabras. Y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Ese dobe de Naruto jamás hubiera abandonado su sueño. Él tampoco podía hacerlo. Se lo debía a su amigo.

Decidido, echó a andar emprendiendo de nuevo el camino hacia Konoha. Una orgullosa Hinata lo siguió desde lejos.

**- DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS -**

El sol brillaba esta vez cuando la multitud de la recientemente reconstruida Konoha caminaba hacia la torre del Hokage. Hacía ya dos años del ataque que habían sufrido y desde entonces ni un solo día habían olvidado el sacrificio del que dio su vida no solo por la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, sino por todas esos hogares que podrían haber sido destruidos, por la futura paz de todos los países.

Sasuke había comprendido que el reconocimiento de los aldeanos era sincero, de verdad. Y entonces se había sentido orgulloso de su amigo.

Y en esta ocasión, él sí que debía estar presente en la ceremonia que iba a tener lugar a continuación.

-

-

- Y por ello me enorgullezco de nombrar a Sasuke Uchiha Rokudaime Hokage de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Tsunade le entregó el gorro de Hokage con desgana. Sasuke, mirándola de la misma forma, lo aceptó y se lo puso. La multitud aplaudió mientras el Uchiha se acercaba al balcón de la azotea de la Torre, con Sakura a su lado. Miró a su novia, quien le dirigió una mirada de ánimo. Suspirando, Sasuke pronunció su primer discurso como Hokage.

- En estos dos años, todos nosotros hemos trabajado duro para reconstruir Konoha, nuestro hogar. Un lugar importante para nosotros. Yo, personalmente, también me he esforzado para conseguir este cargo. Es un recuerdo a quien todos vosotros ya sabéis, Naruto Uzumaki. Mi mejor amigo y el shinobi que entregó su vida para que hoy podamos ver nuestra aldea de nuevo en pie. Él nos transmitió esa perseverancia y las ganas para no rendirnos nunca, ante cualquier situación. Y por eso quiero dedicarle estas palabras a él. Porque se las merece. Porque gracias a él aprendí a seguir adelante. Me enseñó como llegar a cumplir su sueño. Gracias, Naruto.

Un nuevo aplauso siguió al silencio momentáneo que se había hecho tras las sentidas palabras del ahora Hokage. Sakura, orgullosa, le dio un pequeño beso y ambos bajaron de allí.

-

-

Horas después, frente al monumento de los caídos, el Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha, podía al fin recordar la memoria de su amigo en paz.

Había cumplido su sueño.

* * *

**Y aquí el final! Espero que no haya sido muy dramático y que les haya gustado la idea. Me gustaría mucho recibir sus reviews ^^**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
